


A night with the Tiger

by Milfheswaran (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Porn With Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: Connie visits the best wrestler in beach city after a fight





	A night with the Tiger

The Beach City underground wrestling ring was a small business that Harold Smiley had made as a way to get more money to keep his other decaying businesses open to public for years.

The shows were entertaining to say the least. As many of the resident wrestlers’ seemed to know what they were doing.

However, out of all the wrestlers who fought in the clandestine ring, two were considered legends: The Purple Puma, an undefeated champion who retired too soon, and Tiger millionaire, his loyal tag fighter and friend who made his life mission continuing Puma's legacy.

Every now and then, Tiger Millionaire would return to the ring to protect his championship title. Filling up the premises of the abandoned storage with his fans.

It had been during one of these title-defending matches in which Tiger saw a woman in the crowd.

Being the heel he was, he showed off a lot in order to impress her while humiliating his opponent.

Eventually, he had retired to his trailer after the match had ended. The woman who he tried to impress tailing him by a few meters.

★

A loud knocking sound could be heard from the insides of the small caravan.

“Coming!” The feline wrestler said in his raspy voice as he approached the door.

“Did you got me the donuts i asked for?” He said while opening the entrance to the makeshift dressing room, finding a young woman carrying a box of donuts on her arms outside. She wore a white buttoned up blouse and a knee high khaki skirt, while a pair of mint colored sandals protected her feet from the cold pavement beneath them.

“Um… Yes, Mr, tiger?” The woman said trying to not sound like a weird stalker.

“Who are you, and where is my assistant?” He asked for his assistant.

“I-I’m C-Connie Maheswaran, Mr. Tiger.” She answered nervously. “He had to leave to the hospital to check on his pregnant wife.”

“I see…” He said. “I told him to skip work if he had something more important to do, but he wouldn't just listen.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I need to talk with Harold about this…”

He then looked down on the visitor in front of him, remembering his manners in the process.

“Anyways, please come in.” He invited the lady, who smiled slightly before entering the dressing room.

The woman stepped up the small staircase of the U-Haul, looking in awe at the spacious inside that was turned into a makeshift dressing room.

The towering wrestler had led his visitor onto a comfy sofa and took the box of donuts from her hands before heading to what it seemed to be a makeup station.

“So…” He said as he sat down in front of his mirror inside the trailer-dressing room. “Tell me, what brings a fine lady like you to a place like this?”

“W-Well…” She stuttered. “I-I came here on a date with my boyfriend.”

“Is he a fan of moi?” Tiger said as he removed the makeup from his face, careful to not remove his whiskers.

“N-No, he's not really interested in wrestling.” She said with her head hanging low. “Actually, I'm not even sure if he's interested in...”

Connie fell silent in the middle of her sentence. Her body seemingly flinching from whatever thought had crossed her mind.

“Interested in what, exactly?” Tiger inquired.

The young woman clenched her fist as she took a deep breath, releasing those two after coming to terms with the intrusive thought from before.

“Interested... In me.” She confessed.

“Oh…” The wrestler said, a bit embarrassed by his indiscretion.

“Ever since his mother passed away, He has been ignoring my calls.” She said as tears began to form around the corner of her eyes. “H-He’s always away from his house and I haven't seen him in weeks!”

The woman broke down and began to sob as tears flowed down her dark cheeks, Her hands covering her face as if they could make the tears go back into her eyes. Meanwhile, Tiger felt a twinge of pain on his heart as he listened to Connie's crying.

“You know,” He said as he stood up from his chair. I think I know how you're feeling.”

The sobbing slowly subsided before Connie raised her teary face towards him. “You do?”

“Yeah…” The wrestler moved towards her sitting spot before sitting next to her. “Back in the day, I had this girlfriend. She was the most wonderful person I had the pleasure to meet.”

A wide grin appeared on his face as memories of the girl came back to him.

“However,” His expression darkened. “her parents were members of the Anti-Wrestling Organization, and when they found out she was going out with me, they forbade us to see each other again.”

“I always hoped that she would escape her parents control.” He said. “But I guess that the love she felt for me wasn't as strong as the fear she had for her parents.”

“I haven't been with anyone since then…” He said melancholically. 

“Who would've guessed that the mighty Tiger millionare had these kind of feelings.” She joked through dry tears.

“Heels have feels too y’know?” He replied with a grin, earning a giggle from the girl beside him.

The two strangers fell in a comfortable silence for a while. The lightbulbs of the trailer filled the ambience with warmth as the distinct sound of droplets of water hitting the roof of the caravan.

“You know, there's something about you that I can't place correctly…” Tiger told her.

“Now that you mention it, you kinda remind me of him a bit….” She said.

A moment of contemplation later, the two of them were locked in a passionate kiss as the wrestler pinned the girl into the sofa they were sitting a momemt ago.

“D-Do you think this is going to be okay?” Connie broke the kiss to ask the man above her. “I-I still have a boyfriend…”

“I don't know.” He said grinning. “You were the one who started.”

The pinned down woman blushed intensely at his comment before pulling his whiskers down into her lips, continuing the kiss with him.

As Tiger's tongue asserted dominance over Connie's within the shared space of their mouths, one of his muscular arms snaked down her torso, looking for her now soaked crotch.

When his digits rubbed her wet labia through her panties, Connie jolted at the pleasant sensation, moaning into his mouth as the deep kiss continued.

He eventually removed the soaked barrier away from her glistening folds, allowing him to toy even more with her. He teased her clit harshly, eliciting a pleased shriek out of her while breaking the kiss once again. However, instead of resuming the lip-and-tongue contact, Tiger ripped her blouse apart with his free hand, exposing her perky breast to the air. She tried to send him an annoyed look at him,but his index sinking into her core wiped the anger with pleasure. 

Upon listening to her whines and moans, the wrestler mischievously grinned as he slowly approached into her dark skin before letting his teeth sink gently on her collarbone.

The high pitched moan that came from her after receiving the wrestler's love bite filled his ears as she blushed with embarrassment.

“H-How do i taste?” She said nervously, trying to flirt with the sportsman as he pumped his digit in and out of her.

“Hmm… I don't know.” He said with that ever present grin plastered on his face. “I’ll have to do another taste test to answer that.”

With that said, Tiger trailed down the same path his hand took earlier, leaving a trail of kisses and bites on his wake. His repositioning finishing up with him sucking on her sensitive clit, making Connie writhe in pleasure as he did.

After that, he began to lick her moist folds in a very effective way before inserting his tongue into her canal. The way the prehensile organ twisted inside her inched Connie closer to an orgasm with every second. 

Then, she felt something harsh brushing against her clit.

Tiger began to retract his tongue from her and began to nip on the sensitive folds of her pussy. This made her moan like a bitch in heat as her moment of released approached insanely fast.

Finally, Tiger decided to finish his oral treatment with one last love bite into his guest's clit. This action was more than enough to send a thunder up Connie's spine, lock every muscle she had into place, and make her release a spray of her erogenous fluids directly into the heel's waiting mouth.

As the girl tried to recover from her intense orgasm, Tiger millionaire unzipped his pants and released his erect cock from them. Its head dripping with precum.

The two of them shared a look before another malicious grin formed under the sportsman's whiskers.

★★

Connie's intense breathing filled the inside of the caravan almost the same way Tiger's penis filled her insides.

She was on all fours in the middle of the spacious dressing room as the kneeling wrestler pumped in and out of her twitching body. She had removed all of her clothes at that moment, while Tiger was still using his ring attire.

An hour and a half had passed since they started the act with their passionate kiss, and now the two of them were aproaching their fifth orgasm.

Connie wasn't thinking clearly anymore. She wasn't used to have sex this wild before, so she was pretty much overwhelmed by Tiger's animalistic lovemaking. She was limited to let out sporadic moans inbetween her heavy breathing as her final orgasm slowly approached towards her.

The wrestler was also reaching his limit, and was afraid to leave his guest waiting for her release after he achieved that for himself.

So, he decided to even things out a bit by using his free hands to tease her sensitive parts. His right hand nestled on one of her breasts, pinching one of her nipples inbetween his fingers. Meanwhile his left one decided to do the same on her clit.

Connie squealed as the sensory overload coursed through her body. Her inner walls clenching harshly around the heel's shaft all of the sudden. 

“T-That felt good, i-isn't it?” He asked her, his dominant persona beginning to dwindle.

“Y-yes…” She said, trying to hold onto the sliver of sanity that wasn't stripped away from her by the immense pleasure she was receiving. “I-it feels really g-g-good…”

“I-I'm on my limit…” He said as his pace accelerated erratically.

“M-me t-too…” She said, turning her head around to see him. “L-Let’s cum together!”

Obeying the woman beneath him, The wrestler moved his hips hastily into her, as his hands traced small circles around her clit and nipples.

Connie's breathing was ragged, her muscles twitching at every opportunity they found. Her mind was foggy due to the sensory overload she was experiencing at the moment.

However, hidden within that fog, there was a single thought that she had suppressed all the night. A thought about her one true love that escaped its prison as her warden lost the rest of her mind.

And so, when the moment when she felt the final coil of pleasure snap, and the warm seed of her lover filling her to the brim as her walls tried to wring him out finally came, she said that same thought with all the force of her being.

“I LOVE YOU, STEVEN!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!”

To which the orgasming heel responded with his own: “I-I LOVE YOU TOO, CONNIE!!” before his legs finally gave up and collapsed on top of the equally tired woman.

The two of them remained sprawled on the floor for a while until they regained their energies back.

“Woah…” Tiger said. “I didn't thought I could have that within me.”

“I’m really glad you did, ‘Mr. Tiger.’” Connie said with a bit of a mocking tone. “Cause that was amazing!”

The wrestler chuckled at her comment before removing the plastic whiskers that served as his mask from his face.

“Yeah… But can you please call me Steven again?” He said. “Otherwise, It’s gonna be awkward if one of my fans calls me Mr. Tiger.”

“Fine…” Connie said with a grin on her face. “Mr. Tiger.”

This made the man shot her an annoyed look, before he began to laugh, infecting the woman besides him a moment later.

“We should roleplay more often.” Connie said after their laughter subsided.

“Next time, I choose what we'll do.” Steven said as he cuddled next to his lover. 

“What do you want to do?” She asked him.

“Secret~” He simply said, trying to surprise her the next time.

“Aww…” She whined. “You’re no fun.”

He just chuckled in response before turning his head to look at her. Their eyes meeting each other for a couple of minutes.

“I love you.” He declared with a loving smile.

“I love you too.” She returned earnestly before marking the end of the night with a kiss on his lips before the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this.  
> Be certain to smash that Kudos button and to leave a lot of comments!


End file.
